Tailed Beast
.]] The are nine giant demons that serve to drive the plot of the Naruto series. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, with each possessing an amount from one to nine. The tailed beasts are large, living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as ,Naruto chapter 404, page 14 giving them power that far outmatches most shinobi. However, this immense strength is tempered due to their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively. When the tailed beasts are sealed within humans, they are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to speak and better utilize their powers. Akatsuki has been capturing the tailed beasts and their hosts, and as of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War possess seven of the nine beasts. History The tailed beasts have been around since long before the founding of the ninja villages. In the beginning of the ninja history, there existed one demon, the Ten-Tailed Beast, that plagued the planet until the Sage of the Six Paths defeated and sealed the beast within himself, making him the first jinchūriki. On his deathbed, he divided the Ten-Tails' chakra into the nine other tailed beasts and sealed its body in the moon.Naruto chapter 467, pages 14-16 By the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, managed to capture and control some of them with his Wood Release techniques, and used them as peace treaties to the other great shinobi nations in order to stabilize the balance of power between them.Naruto chapter 404, page 14 After his death, however, the shinobi nations couldn't control these giant demons themselves and they began to run wild, so the nations instead moved to seal the tailed beasts within humans. The Tailed Beasts One-Tailed Shukaku It has been captured by Deidara, then extracted and sealed by Akatsuki. Two-Tailed Monster Cat It has been captured by Hidan and Kakuzu, then extracted and sealed by Akatsuki. Three-Tailed Giant Turtle It has been captured by Deidara and Tobi, then sealed by Akatsuki. Four-Tailed Monkey It has been captured by Kisame Hoshigaki, then extracted and sealed by Akatsuki. Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse Six-Tailed Slug Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle Eight-Tailed Giant bull octopus Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Ten-Tailed Beast Trivia * Only four people are said to have full control of the tailed beasts. They are Madara Uchiha (through his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan), Hashirama Senju (through his special Wood Release technique), and the two jinchūriki: Yagura and Killer Bee.Naruto chapter 458, page 03 * The Seven-Tails and the Eight-Tails do not actually have tails. The Seven-Tails has six insect wings and one tail connected to the tip of its abdomen, while the Eight-Tails has eight cephalopod arms. * In the [[Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds|second Shippūden movie]], it features a creature called the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech. Despite having a numerical tail name, it is never called a tailed beast and has characteristics that are quite different from the real tailed beasts. * Kisame Hoshigaki has been described as a "tailed beast with no tail" because of his immense power. * According to some fans, the [http://forums.narutofan.com/showthread.php?t=57918 Legend of the Tailed Beasts] is a story from Japanese folklore which Masashi Kishimoto, the author of Naruto, draws from to create the tailed beasts in his work. However, it is an example of internet-based fakelore which originated from this Japanese site.The Legend of the Tailed Beasts: A Lesson in Why You Cannot Trust the Internet The veracity of the legend breaks when it was cross-referenced with non-fandom sources on Japanese folklore. For example, the isonade, which was thought to be the Three-Tails, is in fact equipped with only one large, hook-covered tail; and the hōkō, which was thought to be the Five-Tails, actually has no tail at all. Additionally, the author of the story admitted it was not a true legend, unfortunately it has gone largely unnoticed by most fans of the story.Discussing Bijū and Jinchūriki References he:השדים המזונבים Category:Tailed beasts